destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Fair
Sora Fair Race : Cryislis - X' Horn - Counter part Birthday : September 24 •Age : 14 Gender :Male •Height : (formerly) 230 cm Weight :84 kg (244 lbs.) •Blood Type : Unknown •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Zion First Appearance : {DW} ep # 81 {Deep} ep# 20 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Thunder God • Hero • Wondering Hero • Dynasty Warriors Successor • Man of 1000 Armies Natures Personality According to Kreed Diskits, Sora learns through his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring a oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Sora responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his navieness, Sora can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. He can also be quick thinking in battle, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard, though he can get overexcited and forget things that he himself noted beforehand. The death of his Idole Hero Rex Valentime and the Destruction of the U'topyia caused a large world shift for Sora. Grieving for Rex, Sora swore vengeance on the one who Killed him and Kiritsu Emerald. So he left the DW for 5 years after Rex's Death to master his Makeyo Star Abilitys . While training, Sora read a copy of The Heartless Valentime Series, which taught him how to understand a little about Rex. Although further enraged by Azuraya Valentime's actions during the Nexus Arc, Sora soon spoke with his Counter Part'' X'Horn, who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the world. After finally listening to X'Horn's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, Sora vowed he would break the cycle and bring real peace to the world. Despite this desire bringing him in direct opposition to Sasuke, Sora still trys to continued down this path, resolving to end both the Choas in the Nexus. Character Sora's fighting style is similar to the main DDW's characters, which involves many fast attacks and devestating techniques. However, he is infamous for being an overpower house character, as he had a variety of unblockable and powerful moves, such as stunning his opponent, an attack that can inflict pain 100x on an opponent's body and energy orbs that can take 3/4 of damage opponent. To balance himself as a powerful character, a lot of his stamina remains steadfast in a battle and energy still do the same amount of damage through the begaining of the battle, his teleportation were he can teleport through in and out of an battle while stunning his oppenets with devestating combos, The Fan commitee proudly voted sora for being the fans favorite and possibly the stronger character in DDW's. '(Sora in DW Series) Sora in Deep Series is further below this article.' Reincarnated Sora is the reincarnation of X'horn and was created after Rex interfeared in X'horns soul extractaion in X'horn and Kreeds final battle, born when X'horn soul left it's corpse and his soul was split in two from Rex's Achlemey Slash. Although X'horn's soul was soon restored, Sora continued to endure and exist, oblivious of X'horn's existence for a short amount of time. He has the ability to use the Makeyo star's Kenatic energy like X'horn, Forge stated that he and wields the poer of light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. No Memories The start of the X'horn second coming season Sora comes into being, dazed and confused, in Zion, where he is found and named by Nova. Shortly afterwards, he meets Forge, who, after they see Saber, Patriot and Keed walking through the town, takes Sora to eat Star-Dust-Icecream on the Grand Hollow Clock Tower. Six days after coming into being, Sora now refers to Kreed as his brother and Saber as his teacher. He and Saber meets at the Gale Union Gate, where they talk. To Future Neveah where she said her future is destroyed cause crisis still wasn't over X'horn was still alive. X'horn ll Saga Sora ,Patriot, Shock and Saber Set out to go on there mission, After Sora spoke to Nova the baby she was pregant with . She told him that it was by a man name Rex the man she loved and hero that saved all of them. she told him many storys of him to the point where he admire him. He asked what happen to him and she broke down in front of him and yodoichi told sora that he vanshed after the kreed and X'hon fight and was assume dead. After being with kreed and learning to investage he asked where they ever able to find eveidence that Rex was dead. He said that on the mission to find X'horn maybe he will know where Rex was and all he could think about was how much Nova would be happy so Sora made a promise to Nova that he would bring him back. He walked out the door looking back telling Nova " i'll start by being a better hero then him by keeping my promise DON'T FORGET IT!" before heading out the door. LEADER? The first step on the jouney saber stated that there team needs a leader. Sora thought saber was the leader, Saber wanted them to decide who was the leader amoung them because he said there must be a new leader to lead the next generation. Sora shouted that he would be the leader and lead them. But Patriot stated saing he wasn't alive long enough to be one. Patriot said he was btter fitted for the job caouse he lived over 200 years and F.neveah wasn't intersteaded on being a leader. she felt like it was a waste of time and it would only slow her down. Trainning Saber wanted train them by having the three of them trying to land a single blow on him. The goal of the test being to place teamwork above the fact that they couldn't all Beat him nor catch him. Although it looked like they were going to initially failed miserably, all trying independently to lay an blow, they eventually decided to work together, allowing them to pass. Saber stated the sora possess alot of ki and stamina. Earier in the seires sora was able to keep up with Kreed when they race back home and was the closest out of the bunch to lay an single blow . He also possesses the ability to formulate complex plans in the midst of battle. Sora's strategies typically involve basic tatics; either directing his opponent's attentions towards one of his attacks to disguise his own. Lucian Meeting a powerful young warrior down the line sora begain his relation ship with conflict. upset cause sora would'nt take him seriously and the begain to fight the match ened with knocking eachother out and later lucian decided to join the team hoping that he can end his rivalery against Sora. Kiddnapped 'Saber later fights and defeats These new andriod called spectoms, one of Xhorn's failed psychics, when he tried creating human driods in the hospital . After Sector and Magnum appears and kidnaps Shock, Sora chased them to their lair. He was later helped by Patriot to defeat Sector. Together with Patriot, Shock, Lucian (once a companion of X'horn but now their ally), Saber, Yodoichi, and Warp, they defeated Magnum in his games to be able to face The droid Queen Driod and to stop the Grand master stystem for multiplying driods to destory Cities that x'horn created Sora laters recover some of x'horns files and reads it for him self and wonders who is x'horn.' Queen Driod 'At first, Q.D. holds the upper hand due to his superb martial art skills but Sora later was able to evolve his own fighting technique to match Q.D. Queen then released Its other personality (called Kazuya) and shot through Sora with his its right hand turned into a Claw. As Sora was recuperating, Saber appeared and tried to stop Q.D. by erecting a barrier (Warp) to trap it. At first, Sora snatched the pacifier from Warp to prevent it from erecting a barrier to finish his fight with Q.D. Later, Queen snatched the pacifier from Sora but this enabled Warp to activate the Mafuken in proximity to Q.D. Queen broke through the barrier by using Sacred energy and becoming an A-Class . When Sora realizes he cannot defeat Q.D.'s true self, only possessing lower B class power against Queen's low A-class power, he decides to have Q.D. kill him to awake Patriot, Lucian, and Shock's hidden potential. Patriot, Lucian, and Shock, has their powers awakened to A class due to Sora's death and pursues Q.D. When Q.D. crossed over the barrier of A and B class, Patriot cut the barrier with his dimensional Sheild so Lucian and Shock can accompany him to avenge Sora's death. They later followed Q.D. a couple of miles past the hospital where they joined together to fight It, but to their regret, were still no match for Queen's A Class strength. ''' Rebirth Meanwhile, after Sora dies, his selcestral Makeyo star blood matured just in time for him to be granted healing powers to recover from his devestating blow.( these powers were demistrated when x'horn used them against his fight against kreed) and boosts his power to lower S class Makeyo power. It is revealed that he has something to do with the makeyo star, or a descendant of the star. Since sora is incomplete and not really one born from the star his powers to a much longer rate to mature then the ones born from the star. After this transformation, he fights Q.D. in the where the others are . Even with his new energy he still cannot defeat the Queen, until he Hears of the sound of X'horn voice (thats really Rex stuck inside X'horn body) to help control his new-found power. This causes Sora's body to transform yet again and bringing out his potential power, boosting him to Upper S Class power, which is now more powerful than Queen Driuid power's S Class. As a result, With the uncontrollable force of soras power he destorys the Druid which upsets Sora greatly. So much in fact, Sora wanted to track down the voice he herd , thinking that it was the voice that truly defeated it and not him self. Training Day 23 Saber, hoping to make Sora better prepared for his next encounter with an tough foe, trained him to create a new high speed based technique. This training began before, and continued throughout, the Team Saber arc., with Sora seeking assistance from another Godzillins name Alfo and Mork, two high speed track runners . Saber had Sora train with shadow clones to Flash step in only a fraction of the time. When he did this, Saber left him with the task of combining what he had learned with his fight against the queen druid. He explained that infusing his new potiontal with focus on moving faster to dodge attacks. Doing so this causing Soras body to over heat and under go another '' '' tranformation. this form happen because Soras body is unstable to his mana making his body over heats like an godzillians burst form stated by saber. In this form sora is much faster and possess alot of flame based attacks where he mocks the godzillian art. Saber believed Sora would prove successful in the flames where he could not, inspiring Sora to do his best. (Sora Deep Series) Regai Arc. When Sora returned in the series, One of the Original members of Dw he Come across his old Pupuil and close friend DW. Obito Ushiha who brings him to meet the Princess Azuraya and learns that she is the Daughter of the Demonic Knight Rex Valentime. As their first order of business, Azuraya gave them Test to See if the stories are true about them from what she herd from her father, The goal was to Submitt her, and that he would use her Kikugon against them. Proving in the Deep Series their abilities had improved, Sora and Obito Defeated her with Ease and not breaking a sweat She was amazed that the storys were true. She spoke of " It was like Doing battle with Dw Rex Valentime & Dw Eric Barton. Sora was shocked that she know so much about then Dw and that she was so familiar with Saber. who she said that was her God father and Gardien. He questioned her about Kreed Diskits if she know anything about him She didnt speak about him ending the conversation with " I not intersted in him. . Sora reconnected Obito and with Azuraya, who he had to explain the reason about his absence where he later finds out about Azurayas intentions and actually wants to help her with her revenge quest knowing that this isn't what Rex nor Saber would want , Azuraya begain to explain about the Regai Oni Who is a Ghost fugitive in Zion Long ago for his Massive murders and begain to reappear cussing havic and who brudaly cripled Sentena Strife and striped him from his Shard and Killed Lucion an old Rival friend of his. Sora and his new small team set out for Yasha Island where Obito Live to stop him. Upon arrival in Yasha Island, Kitana was added to new team " Azure Knights " as an adviser, and they followed Oni's trail. Along the way, they encountered another Regai name Goruku, which engaged them in battle. Obito and Sora teamed up in order to defeat the Regai, before continuing onto the Oni's lair. There, they found Kitana's body in the possession of Oni and Goruku. When Goruko left with Kitana, Sora pursued him, leaving Oni to Azuraya and Obito. While initially unable to catch Goruko, Sora was able to use his Techniue " Utra Hadoken Turrent " to distract Goruku, giving Obito an opportunity to attack him and retrieve Kitanna. Goruku was destroyed, and Sora and Obito reunited with Azuraya after her fight with Oni.